Storm Fist
History Storm Fist (Arashi no ken, 嵐の拳) is the national fighting style of The Croshen Islands. It is a fast and powerful style that is adapted by the various cultures and major families across the islands. Some families prefer unarmed fighting where as others prefer using swords or other weapons, the sole thing they having in comman is the power and common heritage the styles hold. The style was created long before the World Government was formed by several powerful warriors amoung the Croshen tribes who met in combat and formed a strong brotherhood that promoted honor, loyalty, martial skill and enlightenment. After many years the leader of the group became the first high-king of The Croshenese people and ruled for nearly a hundred years before he died in his sleep. Over the years more kings came and went but the martial art the first king and his friends created stayed and adapted amoung the descendants of the group. There are 3 families who's styles reign over the others in power, speed and heritage. Styles 'Hotaru Storm Fist Style' The Hotaru family's style is the most adaptable focusing on using all martial practises to dominate their opponants. It is one of the older styles and is widely taught amoung the Royal Guards. The main tell of the style is the stance a loose stance designed for maximum adaptability and strength. 'Akage Storm Fist Style' The Akage style is almost as old as the Hotaru style and it's main rival. The style doesn't promote adaptation but focuses on unarmed combat and spritual refinement. It is a commanly taught style amoung the warrior monks. 'Kuro-Taka Storm Fist Style' The Kuro-Taka style is the assassin's style focusing on fast and accurate strikes aimed at the opponant's joins and pressure points. The style is only taught to the various assassins, special troopers and theives around the Croshen islands. It itself has three sub-style for each of the factions who learn the style. 'White Demon Kempo' A recent evolution of Storm Fist. Created by Zero Hotaru the nephew of Sasuke the Inbreakable and the Croshenese High-King himself. The style is a mix of all the main Storm Fist styles and his own developments. So far the style is exclusive to Zero's crew. There are currently three grandmasters who have mastered all the styles of Storm Fist. these masters are Sasuke the Unbreakable, Ki the Scarred and Amara the Edge. Sasuke is a master of adaptation and uncle of Zero Hotaru the creator of White Demon Kempo. Ki is the master of combating weapon masters, his body is a testiment of his life fighting unarmed against weapon users around the world (He challenged Mihawk and lost hence why he covers his face). Finally Amara is the mistress of weapons, she is also Ki's wife and favirote sparring partner. Trivia Due to Storm Fist beign based around the family style each have their own inspiration behind them. *'Hotaru Style:' Kung Fu & Aiki-Jujitsu *'Akage Style:' Kung Fu & Lethwei *'Kuro-Taka Style:' Ninjutsu & several Kung Fu styles (Snake, Crane, Tiger and Monkey) Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Work In Progress